fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exialia Halphas
Exialia Halphas (エックスヒアリャ・ハルパス, Ekkusuhiaria Harupasu) is the name of Vivian Starrkewolfe's "sister" of sorts; born as a fragment of the Tyrant Dragon Vritra albeit earlier, —essentially, a Homunculus of the Solar Dragon. She now accompanies her "father" of a sort in his quest to revolutionize the world, but behind that coy smile hides a terrible secret. Appearance Personality and Traits History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Magic in General Solar Dragon Slayer Magic Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (日の滅竜魔法, Hi no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, Slayer Magic, and most obviously, a Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the element of solar energy as well as many other aspects of a sun, including its luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc; but mainly, the orange-yellow flames that are a sudden flash of brightness observed near the Sun's surface is the focus of what the caster creates, consumes, and manipulates. Solar Dragon Slayer Magic is considered an oddity among forms of Dragon Slayer Magic in that it is not taught per-se, but rather, it is obtained through the process of evolution that's achieved by a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic interacting with the immeasurable might of Photon Dragon Slayer Magic, the so-called strongest form of Dragon Slayer Magic harnessed by the Dragon of Dragons, resulting in the combination of fire and light to recreate the power of the star at the center of the solar system. Originating with the Tyrant Dragon Vritra, it is used by the two homunculus forged in his image, Vivian Starrkewolfe and Exialia Halphas. A Dragon is to be the embodiment of ultimate power- and as such, they are revered and feared by all who know of their existence. More importantly, as "ultimate power made physical", they would need an "ultimate magic" to suit their very nature as power manifested in the mortal plane of existence; something that would be far above most magicians in the era that they made their mark on mankind. They could be thought of as "Elemental Magic made manifest", though while a personification of the strongest power imaginable; the chains known as a "mortal body" do not hinder their performance in battle in the slightest. The dragon who passed on this magic to the user actually created a magical change in how the body's Magic Origin functioned, therefore causing their body to possess the magical powers of a Dragon - otherwise known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, the user' magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the user has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the said Dragon. In this case, the dragon who taught the caster was a Solar Dragon, which bestowed upon them the ability of solar energy manipulation, Dragon-style. This is an arduous ordeal, with not many users of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic managing to survive due to all of the sun's heat transferring to their bodies. In the case of the Solar Dragon Slayer Magic when used by a dragon, the Tyrant Dragon takes blatant advantage of the fact that his mortality and physical form enables him to utilize his unique draconic Magic Origin alongside the perks that his biology normally gives him; his biological structure has been perfectly attuned to how his Factor of the Dragon functions; more specifically, since with every breath, the Tyrant Dragon generates energy independent from his body; which, through application of magical manipulation, grants him the ability to reinforce the sheer power of his own body with his signature element- in regards to the Tyrant Dragon, Vritra and the fragments of his soul given form through the experiments of the Magic Council, the caster focuses intently, fixating upon the solar rays emitted by the sun before they their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano in a similar manner to , increasing their thermal and kinetic energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, going beyond the mere generation of flames and manifesting something much greater- solar energy, which is radiant light and heat from the sun; the solar energies produced by Solar Dragon Slayer Magic are actually solar flares, a sudden flash of brightness observed near the Sun's surface which are exceedingly hot, even hotter than any temperature that elemental magic on Earth Land can produce. Effectively, this grants the user of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic the ability to manipulate, modify, consume, and generate from their body solar energy to their fullest extent- they have absolute dominance over anything considered "heat", "light", "solar energy", and everything related to and dwelling within all three aspects which compose this Dragon Slayer Magic's element. As a result of the magic's mechanics, the user of this magic can transform their body with features of solar energy, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles, resulting in lungs capable of spewing solar rays, scales that grant protection against solar energy's harmful effects, and nails covered in solar energy; effectively giving the user the ability to use the energies emitted by the sun in any manner that that they deem suitable alongside their body in combat, transforming their very form into a make-shift weapon unique to themselves, thus greatly increasing the damage of their blows in all ranges- though close-combat is where the Dragon Slayer Magic usually shines, as the magic massively bolsters the power of their unarmed blows, empowering their physical attacks with wakes of highly destructive sunlight which wreak havoc on anything and everything that they come into contact with. By invoking a similar process to Crystallos Forge of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic and Photonic Forge of Photon Dragon Slayer Magic, the caster is capable of using Shape Transformation on their solar energies as to forge it in the shape of constructs, which can be utilized in various manners in a similar manner to Molding Magic, these tools and familiars used for offense and defensive maneuvers to keep the opponent on their feet. They can even raise large columns of solar energy from the ground and launch themselves as a burning meteor. Beside offense, they can also use their control over solar energy defensively by conjuring up fields of solar energy around their body to protect themselves from damage, handling it delicate enough to create small globs of solar energy in the palm of their hands that resemble a miniature sun. Despite the intensity of the solar flares which are released through the power of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, curiously enough, these flares do not destroy everything on earth just by a single spark; possibly because the user is holding back - or rather, without an outside source of power independent from magic, they cannot possibly achieve such destructive feats. Even so, the flares emitted through this power are known to involve a very broad spectrum of emissions, requiring an energy release of typically one times ten to the twenty joules of energy, but they can emit up to one times ten to the twenty-fifth joules; with the latter being roughly equivalent to one billion megatons of the chemical compound known as trinitrotoluene that's sometimes used as a reagent in chemical synthesis, but it best known as an explosive material with convenient handling properties. Not only this, as the sun is a nearly perfect sphere of hot plasma, the orange-yellow flares produced by this magic take upon a corporality akin to plasma as well, and as such, the sheer power of the solar energies are monstrous, and many are easily defeated through one attack because of the speed and instantaneous effects the solar energies unleashed have. The emission of these solar flares, if the caster wishes to add more power to their attacks, are capable of being accompanied by a coronal mass ejection, an unusually large release of plasma and magnetic field that follows the solar flares released by Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, with the caster's strikes ejecting clouds of electrons, ions, and atoms. This results in the energies produced by Solar Dragon Slayer Magic releasing radiation across the electromagnetic spectrum at all wavelengths, from radio waves to gamma rays which have a variety of hazardous effects upon anything and everything that they come into contact with. To a user of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, any type of heat and light is similar to an extension of their body as in they are capable of manipulating a pre-existing heat or light's movements and structure, subjugating it to their will. While the user can manipulate any and all aspects of the sun's power, the user mainly focuses on solar energy emission, in a similar manner to its sister magic, Lunar Dragon Slayer Magic, Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, despite the fact that it mainly revolves around the manipulation, creation, and absorption of solar energy, the arcane power possesses various other properties that help its claim to be not just "solar energy" but "the sun itself", with these effects derived from various properties that the presence of the sun instills upon the planet and its countless characteristics, each manifested as different powers that the caster is capable of calling upon such as the sun's immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc; with more effects that include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. The solar energies released by this magic are known to possess a tremendous amount of intensity that can cause pain from looking at it with the naked eye, causing phosphene visual artifacts and temporary partial blindness. It also delivers about four milliwatts of sunlight to the retina, slightly heating it and potentially causing damage in eyes that cannot respond properly to the brightness – this serves the purpose of distracting the enemies using wakes of sunlight left behind by the caster's attacks, leaving them open like a sitting duck to subsequent strikes. In addition to this, when the caster deems it to be suitable, they can release solar winds, a stream of charged particles of plasma that consists of mostly electrons, protons and alpha particles; embedded in the solar-wind plasma is the interplanetary magnetic field. The solar wind varies in density, temperature and speed over time and over solar longitude but it flows outwards supersonically at varying speeds depending on their origin reaching up to around one million miles per hour – the caster can manipulate these solar winds in a similar manner to how Wind Magic or Air Magic would be harnessed in order to push enemies back as well as stop their assaults prematurely while simulating an effect akin to multicoloured fireworks/pyrotechnic displays via various ways. Each attack of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic results in the release of ultraviolet rays, an electromagnetic radiation that's present in sunlight which often have chemical reactions with objects making them appear to glow such as with bodily fluids and bleach. Large amounts of UV radiation can lead to burning of the skin, cancerous growth, eye damage and in extreme situations radiation poisoning. At an average rate of expenditure of energy, the user is capable of utilizing Solar Dragon Slayer Magic for about almost seventeen hours It should be noted that the user is capable of focusing the entirety of the solar flares on their person, absorbing the force of the solar energies to the point where their power multiplies by several factors for a several minutes in Solar Drive. These incredible amounts of heat are able to cause a heat haze, bending light rays to produce a displaced image of distant objects or the sky, causing opponents to view objects through a layer of heated air; for example as convection causes the temperature of the air to vary, and the variation between the hot air at the surface of the road and the denser cool air above it creates a gradient in the refractive index of the air. This produces a blurred shimmering effect, which affects the ability to resolve objects in a similar manner to Illusion Magic – this effect is best seen in the Solar Dragon's Silhouette spell, which allows the caster to create multiple illusions of themselves from heat that can confound the opponent and even be given a corporal form, allowing them to serve as clones of a sort. Through solar irradiance, the power per unit area received from the Sun in the form of electromagnetic radiation in the wavelength range of the measuring instrument, the caster is able to induce an effect which is similar to Magnetism Magic, allowing the solar energies produced to draw objects towards the spells, thus increasing the chances of dealing severe damage, or repulsing them away to produce a greater effect. As the sun is by far the most important source of energy for life on the planet, Solar Dragon Slayer Magic renders the user capable of healing themselves or others by using solar elements, the warmth of the sun shining down upon the caster's target as to have the essence of life flow into their systems, rejuvenating any damage that they take and restoring their stamina to peak condition – this power simulates the effects of Healing Magic, an arcane skill that was once thought to be lost to the sands of time. With the sun's core shrinking, allowing the outer layers of the Sun to move closer to the centre and experience a stronger gravitational force, this allows the user of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic to emit a gravitational pulse akin to Gravity Magic that can increase the gravity of anything that the user targets as to restrict its movements or lower its gravity, commonly using this effect upon themselves to make themselves as light as feathers and thus increasing their time spent airborne. As exposure to sunlight promotes growth in plants, the caster is able to influence plants and plant life in any way that they wish in a similar manner to Green Magic by shining their sunlight upon non-threatening plants, allowing them to create an entire forest in a matter of minutes; extending this, the user is capable of minor nature manipulation—something only enhanced when they exert their magical power into the object they are manipulating. Of course, the greatest asset of these assortment of sun-related abilities is to induce a simulation of stellar nucleosynthesis, the process by which the natural abundances of the chemical elements within stars change due to nuclear fusion reactions in the cores and overlying mantles of stars, bestowing upon the caster the ability to constantly generate an infinite amount of energy from within the caster's body, similar to a star through nuclear fusion, perfectly mimicking the same process that happens in the middle of celestial objects, particularly stars such as the Sun, hydrogen atoms undergo a fusion to create helium, releasing a vast quantity of energy that powers the heat and light of the star and heavy elements have a difficult time joining than the lighter ones; Solar Dragon Slayer Magic replicates this phenomena, only custom-tailored for synergy with eternano, solar energy and magical energy. While normally, outside of space, it is quite difficult to activate nuclear fusion reactions that release much more energy than what is needed to start the initial reaction, thanks to the power of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, it is rather effortlessly achieved in a split-second, treating such a powerful phenomena as something that could happen in a regular day, allowing the caster to never-endingly induce nuclear fusion with eternano, solar energy and magical energy, effortlessly generating vast amounts of energy beyond the wildest dreams of those whom classify themselves as "magicians"; depending on the brightness or heat that the constant generation of energy emits, it is often enough to cause the surroundings to explode. This further extends to allowing a user of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic to manipulate atomic particles of nuclear radiation and induce a nuclear reaction, which is a process involving a nucleus of molecules/eternano or more than one nucleus to activate a triad of reactions, specifically nuclear fusion, where two or more molecules/eternano particles collide, creating new and different particles, nuclear fission, which smashes molecules/eternano nucleus into pieces, and radioactive decay, with an molecules/eternano nucleus spitting something out, which modifies itself into a different kind of nucleus. As with most Slayer Magics, Solar Dragon Slayer Magic has virtually unlimited customization options in regards to the solar energies formed through simple magical manipulation- the colour, properties (not limited to but including heat, smell, and taste), and "feel" is capable of being modified to the user's liking for countless different effects and powers, more often than not being attuned to their own personality and ambitions; their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. In its normal state, Solar Dragon Slayer Magic seems to have a "piercing" effect to it, seemingly causing armour-ignoring damage alongside the user's burning ambition given a corporal form in their element- it is also somewhat acidic in properties, and can melt most substances frighteningly quickly, causing immense penetrative damage in conjunction with the heat of the sun devouring anything that it comes into contact with. Not only this, the user has such mastery over the element of solar energy that they are capable of utilizing it in any way that they wish, whether for offensive, defensive, evasive, or supplementary techniques- as long as they can imagine it being doable, then the sky is the limit, more or less. In addition, thanks to the properties of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, the user has displayed the ability to consume external sources of solar energy and its constituting "elements", which is "heat" and "light" in order to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to all types of solar energy, including most types of Fire Magic and Light Magic, due to their capability of nullifying solar energy-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed solar energy also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality". However, the user can't eat their own solar energy, or anything that's imbued with solar by themselves to restore themselves to a healthy state. Spells =Basic Spells = *'Sol Erga' ( , Soru Eruga lit. Solar Dragon's Roar): Sol Erga is the hyperresonance ability of a dragon, attuned to the element of the sun- as such, it works best with Solar Dragon Slayer Magic. The basic Dragon's Roar attack of Dragon Slayer Magic, and the first spell that any Dragon Slayer learns when training under their dragon parent. It is the hyperresonance ability of a dragon, attuned to the element of the sun- as such, it works best with Solar Dragon Slayer Magic. When performing Sol Erga, the caster utilizes their enhanced lung capacity in order to gather and condense ambient eternano from within the atmosphere and store it momentarily within their mouth- from here, the caster attunes the eternano gathered by merging them with their energy in order to induce the usual fusion to being power into the current realm; this results in the caster utilizing their magical energy in order to manipulate the kinetic energy of eternano to assert absolute dominance over solar energy, raising the motion of any target through their mere presence in order to ignite it; the user draws more and more solar energies into their mouth, until they have gathered enough to the point that just by propelling it outwards, they could cause a bombardment of solar flares that incinerates an entire continent. Once this is done, in order to unleash the magical energy, the caster utilizes the Dragon Cords (竜帯, Ryūtai), a dragon's equivalent of vocal cords which produce a louder and harsher sound while amplifying anything emitted from their mouth tremendously, resulting in a massive blast of energy spewing forth from their mouth towards the target; in the case of Sol Erga which, of course, as its name would suggest, is based around solar flares, this has the effect of releasing the solar energy in the form of an extremely large and destructive sparking blast composed of solar flares, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of travelling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. Sol Erga burns everything that it comes into contact with as it traverses the area, shooting out into the skies above; it is capable of crossing the entire distance of a forest, generating a large explosion upon impact with the caster's intended opponent, completely piercing through almost everything, destroying almost anything that it comes into contact with relatively easy. Sol Erga is multi-hitting, the maximum usually being five hits, and it has a property that lets it break through any projectile, which usually catches foes by surprise, as well as blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort, making it one of the caster's most powerful techniques despite how simple it is; and they have mastered the technique to such a level that they can modify its shape, range, etc. If they wish to focus it into a stream, they can do so with frightening ease by spreading out the energy before it is kneaded and converted into solar energy; and they can transform it into a chaotic set of spiraling solar rays by distorting and randomly converging and separating the energy that is required to create the technique. Lastly, the trajectory of Sol Erga can be altered, allowing the caster to strike more than one opponent with ease and this spell, in its most powerful iteration, can travel at a speed of one hundred thousand miles per hour, which is equivalent to one hundred and sixty thousand, nine hundred and thirty-four kilometers per hour, effortlessly reaching temperatures approaching twenty eight thousand degrees Celsius, itself equivalent to sixty thousand degrees Fahrenheit, hot enough to fuse soil or sand into glass channels. Lastly, the trajectory of Sol Erga can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent with ease; and the user's tremendous speed allows them to move faster than the Sol Erga itself, allowing the user to fire multiple blasts from different directions. *'Gun Flame' ( , Gan Fureimu lit. Solar Dragon's Flickering Lightning Embers): Gun Flame is a basic Solar Dragon Slayer Magic spell in which the caster snaps their fingers to produce a tiny spark that expands into a medium-sized explosion. In any case, when performing Gun Flame, the caster snaps their fingers as they pulse their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano in a similar manner to , increasing their thermal and kinetic energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, going beyond the mere generation of flames and manifesting something much greater- solar energy, which is radiant light and heat from the sun, generating a powerful spark with said finger snap and setting up a narrow pathway of flame through which the caster can direct the solar energy that is made real from the spark. The 'gun flames' take the form of an orange light that shoot through the air like a bullet toward their target at high speeds, followed by a massive explosion upon impact. The power of Gun Flame is capable of being varied—the caster is able to unleash enormous explosive flames, as well as strong and extremely accurate pinpoint blazes; there is no real warning to which one will be released, and thus the technique keeps their opponents on their toes, even capable of merge both styles into one for an amazingly powerful offensive game. Gun Flame is stated to have a rather penetrating effect on most solids, being able to burst right through several obstructions and keep it's regular power- the caster can also change the direction of the blast mid-flight to chase after the opponent should they get away. As the solar energies are compressed to their utmost limit, they will begin to spin around in a similar manner to that of a drill, essentially granting the wave of fire a boring property which can and will grind into anything in within its range before decompressing into an explosion that releases a noticeable propagating disturbance known as a shockwave which travels across the ground in a manner that causes it to fan outwards, damaging anything in its path and dealing "splash" damage of a sort as opponents near the user's target will not only also be struck by the sheer volatility of the explosion, but the shockwave will more often than not just knock them straight off their feat, leaving them open to further attacks; even at its weakest point of power, the explosion deals a rather noticeable amount of damage to the vicinity, and it is capable of vaporizing a solid rock wall in a single detonation. Additionally, the rapid accumulation and projection of particles within the atmosphere as the result of a high explosives detonation results in various fragments of structures being propelled in countless directions in various velocities and angles, often travelling innumerous amounts of distances, often carrying enough energy to initiate other surrounding high explosive items, injure or kill nearby people and damage almost any structure in the vicinity. The Gun Flame's power is proportional to the target's heat signature, allowing the attack to more often than not vaporize weaker opponents in a flash unless certain precautions are taken. *'Storm Viper' **'Additional Attack: Tyrant Rave ver. Ω' *'Bandit Revolver ver. α' =Supplementary Spells = *'Solar Dragon's Regeneration' (日竜の再生, Hiryū no Saisei): Solar Dragon's Regeneration is a special Solar Dragon Slayer Magic spell which was once considered impossible until the user first demonstrated it. When initiating Solar Dragon's Regeneration, the user harnesses their power over solar energies, undergoing a simulation of a medical practice called cauterization; in which they burn the part of their body which is harmed in order to close the open wound off, which destroys some tissue in order to reduce the damage. This method is useful in stopping severe blood-loss and preventing exsanguination, or to close amputations; making it an all-purpose method of healing; immediately after this is done, the user changes the remnants of the solar energies which had burned the skin off into a healing pulse, which then instantly regenerates the wounds suffered. It is enough to almost completely cure most injuries it is used on, and it can nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. Unlike Healing Magic or Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Solar Dragon's Regeneration only works on the user. The extent of this healing is to the point that the user can regenerate severed limbs with ease, recovering from any damage they sustain by allowing them to heal at a drastically increased rate; the user has regenerated from a pool of blood and from being decapitated, blown to shreds by gunfire, incinerated completely, etc. Extremely powerful attacks have been shown to incapacitate them for a time, but even then, it is highly difficult to damage them for long periods of time as their wounds are never permanent. It automatically heals their wounds; however, it takes their own energy to heal their wounds; allowing for large missing portions of the body to be restored, the regeneration of destroyed organs, even including the heart, and minor injuries such as cuts to quickly heal. Effectively, Solar Dragon's Regeneration restores the user's own body to its original state when an abnormality/injury occurs; this spell automatically completes the repair processes in the blink of an eye, although they can deliberately suppress the activation. It has been said that, the speed of Solar Dragon's Restoration has long since surpassed the realms of human cognition speeds. It is automatically cast whenever combat efficiency drops below optimal levels, which the user cannot stop- if the user receives a fatal attack, their Magic Origin gets monopolized by Solar Dragon's Restoration and they are unable to do anything else during that time. The amount of time that this healing takes all depends on how powerful the user is; but for the user, the time that passes is naught but instantaneous. *'Solar Drive' ( , Sōrā Doraibu lit. Third-Generation Dragon Power Amplification: Solar Dragon Revision, Remnant Sun Prison Garb): Drive is a Dragon Slayer ability and a type of Magic-amplification technique used by Third Generation Dragon Slayers that brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Dragon Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a degree, particularly the user's speed. The Drive spell is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers; and as the name indicates, it is activated via some kind of mechanism; in this case, Drive is initiated by harnessing the power of the Dragon Slayer Lacrima which is embedded within the user's body. Upon command, the Lacrima begins to distribute the Dragon Slayer Magic Particles stored within the crystalline orb at a swifter pace, accelerating the output and flow of magic from the Lacrima to the user's body in order to enhance all of their fortes, increasing the strength, speed, and potential that the user possesses tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as their element cloaks around them. While in this state, the user demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their Dragon Slayer Magic without exhausting themselves. This state grants the user the ability to perform new spells; as well as making their pre-existing spells far more powerful, with various users only employing several skills only while in Drive. The Drive spell harnesses "the power that kills Dragons"; at least according to the words of the first users, the Sabertooth Twin Dragons; whom are actually noted to be rather weak compared to their First-Generation counterparts. However, in the hands of an actually capable Dragon Slayer, the Drive spell would be capable of allowing the user to dish out some serious damage. However, the uprise of magical energy could easily obliterate the user or severely damage their body, if harnessed for too long. When initiating the Solar Drive, the user's heat becomes infused with their bloodstream before reaching their brain, resonating with adrenaline they are experiencing during combat. This in turn reacts with their own body and magical energy, increasing the strength, speed, and potential they possess tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability; essentially, it causes the user to become cloaked in intense heat, allowing the user to better employ their Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time massively enhancing their physical prowess to a degree, particularly their speed; while it is said that Drive channels the powers that "kill dragons", this is particularly unknown as it has never succeeded. Solar Drive has a notable amount of startup invincibility, so if their opponent is attacking the user while they are activating the skill, the user will be capable of counterattacking immediately as to turn the tides instantly. As a result of Solar Drive, the user's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase; tripling their already impressive power, allowing for a massive boost all across the board. Additionally, the user demonstrates the ability to heighten the effect of this spell to increasingly higher multiplications, and what is interesting to note is that Solar Drive enhances all of the user's moves, greatly increasing their area-of-effect as well as improving their damage. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows the user to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they're transformed, this form also grants the user some traits typical of the real element, and with Solar Drive invoked, the caster is capable of carrying a twenty ton object no matter its composition as the absolute limits of their strength while this they are enhanced in this form. They are neither completely human nor solar energy in this state, which also seems to afford them immunity to effects related to heat, light, and solar energy - the heat which is constantly emitted by the user when invoking Solar Drive is enough to release a continuous volley of explosions that are formed through their movements and make any form of water which is the immediate vicinity reach scalding temperatures – this effect isn't limited to rivers and the like, as if the caster is going up against a water-element magician, the sheer heat of Solar Drive will immediately render any and every effect that the spells would have upon the user of this spell null and void by causing it to reach scalding temperatures which the caster is then able to absorb in a similar manner to the elemental consumption method ever-so-associated with Dragon Slayer Magic. **'Solar Drive: Sakkai' =Advanced Spells = Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Guren Kai: Napalm Death' ( , Guren Kai: Napāmu lit. Crimson Lotus Revision: Incandescent Purgatorial Striking Complete Destruction Wave): Guren Kai: Napalm Death is the predominant Dragon Slayer's Secret Art of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, which are the strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer; however, Guren Kai: Napalm Death is exclusive to Exialia Halphas; an attack best suited to dishing out complete annihilation, the spell involves the caster focusing a large amount of solar energy into one of their hands before inducing the fa jin method in order to transfer those impossibly hot solar flares through the enemy's body upon contact, resulting in a concentrated burst of solar power akin to the likes of a rapid release of energy from a high-speed nuclear reaction that vaporizes the enemy. In any case, when performing Guren Kai: Napalm Death, the caster focuses intently before pulsing their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano in a similar manner to , increasing their thermal and kinetic energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, going beyond the mere generation of flames and manifesting something much greater- solar energy, which is radiant light and heat from the sun, channeling it upon one of their hands. Compressing these solar energies to their utmost limits, the quality of orange-yellow flares transcends a slight corporeality and steps into the realm of emitting such an intensity that those who gaze upon the caster's balled hand risk the chances of going blind through its radiance. From here, the caster, when in close proximity to their enemy, which is normally around zero to six inches apart from the opponent, the caster then slams their foot to the floor as they take a single step forth, standing with their fist very close to the target, unleashing a quick movement of the wrist that produces the force needed, as their wrist held with the knuckles facing out on a horizontal axis, the wrist is then moved up and a strike is produced with the bottom two knuckles, resulting in a one-inch punch that lands upon the opponent's chest that harnesses the concept of fa jin, which is ever-so-prominent in Bājíquán in order to generate a truly astounding amount of explosive impact force, essentially transferring the solar energies gathered upon their fist into the opponent's body, causing a powerful, concentrated burst of solar power akin to the likes of a rapid release of energy from a high-speed nuclear reaction; energies gathering and instantly dispersing through the enemy's very existence as the solar energies intermingle with the atomic structure of the enemy's body, resulting in a nuclear fission, where the various nucleus of the atoms that compose the opponent's body split into smaller parts, producing free neutrons and gamma photons along with the release of a very large amount of energy even by the energetic standards of radioactive decay, ending up with an enormous wave of solar power that surges through the enemy's body, bursting directly through their existence and erupts from their spine, disintegrating their body. Without fail, those struck by the sheer power unleashed by Napalm Death are commonly killed instantly, as they are annihilated through a rather severe form of circulatory shock which freezes them up, leaving them open to the solar energies of the spell; given the mechanics of Napalm Death, this single strike reaches the optimum distance of infinity in all eight directions as it removes the enemy from existence. Relationships Trivia *Exialia's first name is derived from "exousia", the Koine Greek for "authority." *Her last name, Halphas, is a reference to Count Halphas", in Goetia, is an Earl of Hell, and reigns over twenty-six legions of demons. Navigation Category:Perchan Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Rune Knight Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage